


A Broken Heart and a Fresh Start

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, NWSL love, One-Shot, break-up, picking up the pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Matt breaks Sofia's heart.  Broken and needing an escape, she turns to her team captain and good friend Vanessa for help.  She has always been able to help Sofia put her heart back together.  Is Vanessa willing to do it again?  Are her motives as pure as she would like them to be?





	A Broken Heart and a Fresh Start

“Matt…you don’t mean this. Please. What we have…it’s special.” Sofia pleaded with her boyfriend of several months. They had just returned from dinner where Mark had said all of 5 words to her. Things had been rough for a while, Sofia would admit. But she thought they were coming through it. Then Mark sat down with her on the couch and said a whole lot of words but all Sofia heard was the two she dreaded the most. It’s over. Like she didn’t get a say in the matter. He had already made the decision for the two of them.

“Sofia, you won’t change my mind.” His voice was rough. “We aren’t working anymore. I…I want to see other people. You won’t change my mind.”

“Fine. You’ve already given up on us.” Sofia wiped at her eyes furiously. She wanted the tears to stop. He didn’t deserve to see her cry. He didn’t deserve anything else from her if he had already given up on them. “I’ll go find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I’ll be by with some girls to get my stuff later.”

“Sof it’s late. You shouldn’t be going anywhere.”

“You don’t get to make those decisions anymore Matt.” She snapped at him, eyes flashing with hurt. Sofia stood up abruptly and pushed past him before he could say anymore stupid words. Through the tears she was able to shoot off a short text to the last person she had texted earlier that day, asking them to come pick her up. Sofia didn’t even wait for a response before she started throwing clothes and essentials into her Red Stars travel bag. Her soccer bag was already packed for tomorrow, so she just had to get enough for a few days until she could come get her stuff. She couldn’t stand to be in the apartment any longer than she had to. 

“Tell me when you will be gone so I can get my stuff.” Those were the last words she could say to Matt. Her bags were thrown over shoulder and she was out the door before he could answer. She sat on the stoop, waiting for her ride to get here. They couldn’t come fast enough.

Vanessa was confused as to why Sofia was asking for a ride this late. Especially from her apartment. Her and Matt had plans for dinner. Sofia had gushed about them all day, glad the two were going to reconnect again. In her gut, she feared that things hadn’t gone well at dinner. A dark part of her was happy about it. She had fallen hard and fast for Sofia when the woman was drafted. They had a connection from the start, able to find each other on the pitch and fast friends off of it. The connection only grew during the offseason when they were both in Australia with some of the other Red Stars. They got together to celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas. It was nice to have some sort of family around for the holidays. Vanessa tried to tune out how much Sofia talked about her boy – it was easy when she could stare at the forward and momentarily get lost in her eyes behind the safety of sunglasses. She had to squash that dark voice down, and be supportive. Sofia seemed to truly like and possibly love Matt. And more than anything, Vanessa wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her.

The midfielder wouldn’t let her down tonight. She could crash on her couch (or in her bed) tonight and they could talk about how to fix things with Matt in the morning. She would be that friend Sofia needed tonight. So, she hopped in her car after sliding on some sandals and went to pick up the forward. She pulled up outside of their townhouse and found Sofia sitting on the stoop, holding her head in her hands. It was hard to tell, but she thought she could see her shoulders shaking. Crap. Things must not be good. Vanessa hopped out of the car and rushed to her friend. She crouched down when she got close and put her hands onto Sofia’s shoulders. The pressure made the forward look up. Vanessa could see her struggling to hold back tears.

“Hey…. let’s get you back to my place ok? We can talk there.” Vanessa spoke softly and got a short nod from Sofia. She helped the woman up and grabbed her bags. Sofia didn’t even protest. She slunk to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. Vanessa tossed her bags in the trunk and then got in. She turned on some music to fill the silence. Sofia was silently grateful. She stared out the window, taking in the city lights as Vanessa drove to her apartment complex. Vanessa didn’t push her. She had a feeling once Sofia opened up, it would be like a dam had burst. They got to the apartment complex and Vanessa parked the car and handed Sofia her keys.

“Go open the door. I will get the bags.” Vanessa told her before she slid out. Sofia numbly went and did as she asked. They got into the lobby and up into her apartment. It was a small one bedroom, but it fit within the budget Vanessa had with the help from the Red Stars. She had turned it into home after living in it for 3 years. Sofia plopped on the couch. Vanessa took her bags to her bedroom and put them next to her dresser. She returned to the living room and sat next to Sofia on the couch. putting a hand on her knee.

“Sof…what happened? I thought dinner was supposed to be the turning point for you two.”

“It was…” Sofia choked out before the dam burst. The reality of what happened between her and Matt was starting to set in. 

Vanessa opened her arms and pulled Sofia into them. The forward grabbed ahold of shirt and refused to let go. Vanessa got them as comfy as they could on the couch and held her as best she could. She had her arms wrapped around Sofia, trying to let her know she wasn’t alone. Sofia couldn’t speak. She struggled to catch her breath. The sobs can’t get out fast enough. Vanessa’s heart absolutely shattered. The older woman hadn’t seen Sofia this upset. Not even when they were knocked out of the playoffs two years in a row. Sofia hadn’t cried this hard. Matt seemed to have broken her. She plotted her revenge while whispered comforting words of nothing in Sofia’s ear. 

It took time, but gradually the sobs lessened. The grip on Vanessa’s shirt loosened and Sofia finally caught her breath. Vanessa stroked her hair, content not to let go until Sofia pulled away. The dark voice inside of her was whispering that Sofia fit perfectly in her arms and that is where she should have been anyway, not pining away over some boy. Vanessa took a mental two-by-four to it until it stopped talking. She had to be focused on Sofia’s comfort right now, not her own desires.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or do you just want to sleep tonight and deal with everything tomorrow?” Vanessa asked. Sofia mumbled something against her shoulder. “What was that? I’m sorry Sof I just didn’t hear you.”  
“I said only if I can have a drink first.” She raised her head from the crook of Sofia’s neck to answer. Her voice was scratchy from the sobs.

“I’ll go pour you a glass of wine. You just get comfy ok?” Vanessa tucked a few stray hairs behind Sofia’s ears.

“Ok V. Thanks.” Sofia gave a weak smile as Vanessa stood up. Vanessa left her to get comfy and fetch that glass of wine. She poured one for herself as well. When she went back to the living room, Sofia had curled up into a ball on the couch. She looked so vulnerable and it made Vanessa incredibly sad. She vowed to protect Sofia until she felt like herself again.

“Here you go Sof. Take a drink.” Vanessa gave her the glass and sat next to her, curling her legs under her. Sofia did take a long drink before setting the glass on the coffee table.

“So…god where do I start?” Sofia sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

“Start at dinner. How’d it go?” 

“Dinner…was weird. I tried to get Matt to open up, to talk about his day and how excited he was for Lollapoolza this year because he got this awesome photography deal. He wouldn’t talk about it. All he said was that he was excited. Literally all I got from him was excited. I tried to ask for details, the artists he was going to cover, anything. He just made weird noises and focused on his food. God, I should have known something was up! How could I have been so stupid Vanessa! He wouldn’t talk to me and I thought things were going to get better.” The memory of dinner brought up a fresh wave of emotions and tears in Sofia. Vanessa put a comforting hand on her knee and rubbed circles with her thumb. Sofia blinked back tears and prayed that she could hold it together. She didn’t have the energy to break down again.

“So…after dinner what did you two do?”

“After dinner…. after dinner, we went home. He walked Ollie while I showered. Then he came back and had this look of determination on his face. I thought it was a good thing. I thought he was going to talk to me. About us. How to give us a chance again.”

“But it wasn’t that. Was it?”

“No…I mean in a way but not in the good way. He..uh…he….” Sofia’s voice wavered. She wasn’t sure she could do this. Vanessa took a risk and scooted closer to the upset woman. She moved her arm from her knee and put it around her shoulder. 

“He what?” 

“He said that he wanted to talk. So, I said ok and we sat on the couch. Ollie was eating dinner. He…he started talking about us and how things were going downhill for a while. Honestly a lot of it was a blur after that. But it all pertained to the same thing. He didn’t think we were worth the work anymore. He…he uh…then he said it was over. That’s how he ended it. Just, it’s over.” Sofia started to cry again, even though she thought she was out of tears. Vanessa rubbed her back and didn’t speak. She was just there. That was all Sofia needed. Her head rested on Vanessa’s shoulder as the tears fell. Sofia took a couple of shaky breaths then started to speak again. “After that...he tried to convince me to stay the night because it was late but how could I stay there? How could I stay in our home when…when it isn’t our home anymore? Stay in the same building with a man who broke my heart? I would’ve rather slept outside on the street. I texted you while I packed my stuff then waited outside when you said ok. Then you just found me on the stoop and we came back here.” She let out a shuddering sigh and took another drink of her wine. Vanessa’s hand was still rubbing her shoulder. The contact is what helped keep Sofia functioning. Vanessa’s mind was searching for words to say. Something to help ease the pain Sofia was under in some way, shape, or form. 

“Sofia…he’s an idiot.”

“No, I am the idiot V. I was the one who thought we could make things worked. I was the one who thought we had a chance when apparently, he had already moved on. I am the idiot for thinking that love actually exists.” Sofia sounded broken into a million pieces. Vanessa was trying to catch all of the falling shards before they shattered into even more pieces.

“Sofia, you are not an idiot. Love does exist. We have all seen it. Tobin and Christen have it. Rory and his wife have it. Michele and Lori and Jacky, they all have it. You can have it to. Jeez Sofia, you deserve it. Do not let one stupid boy ruin that idea for you. He isn’t worth that.” Vanessa whispered. She meant every word she said. 

“Then why couldn’t he give us a chance? Did he not think we could love each other?” Sofia got closer to Vanessa, her arm going around her waist. Vanessa was keeping her anchored, keeping her grounded from falling into the dark whole that was swirling on the edge of her mind. The midfielder laid her hand on top of Sofia’s before she spoke again.

“I can’t speak for him. I can’t. I don’t really know him. And I bet you thought you did but now I think you aren’t so sure. Don’t try to figure out his thinking. You can only control your thinking. And you are good enough. There will be men and women lining up the moment you are ready for them. You are smart and witty and athletically gifted and beautiful. Quite frankly you are a damn good catch Sofia. If he couldn’t realize that, then he doesn’t deserve you. I know it hurts now. That won’t go away anytime soon and I know that. But you remember me saying this. You deserve someone who recognizes what a catch you are.” Vanessa prayed that her sincerity (but not her feelings) were coming through her voice. She meant every word. Sofia was a wonderful woman and she needed someone who would appreciate and remind her of that.

Vanessa’s words left Sofia speechless. They triggered more tears and she hid her face in Vanessa’s enck so she wouldn’t see them. Those were the words she had been wanting to hear for months. That is what she wanted Matt to say. To say that she was someone worth fighting for, someone worth learning how to love. But he couldn’t say them. Vanessa could, but he couldn’t. That hurt, deep down in her heart where the part that was starting to love him was. But at the far back of her brain, it made a small part of her happy. Someone recognized her worth. Someone who treated her like a person with value. And that lit the small fire in the damp cave that was her mind. It gave her just a tiny spark of hope. Sofia clung to that hope – she needed it.

“V…how do you always know what to say?” Sofia used her free hand to wipe the tears away as best she could.

“I don’t know. I just speak from my heart. My mom always told me that if you speak from your heart, then what you are trying to convey will always be shown.” Vanessa placed a kiss on Sofia’s forehead. She had no earthly idea what drove her to do it. She just thought it would bring comfort to the forward. Sofia felt her face warm in the crook of Vanessa’s neck. Unforced physical affection. It had been too long since she had it and it felt so nice. 

“It…it did V.” Sofia mumbled.

“Good.” Vanessa swallowed thickly and tried not to think too much.

“You really think that there will be someone waiting for me? After all of this, after I someone pick myself up again after another boy went and broke my heart? How can they when I have so much baggage? That scares people.” Sofia wiped her eyes as she leaned back just enough to see Vanessa’s face.

“I know there will be. It will sound corny, but everyone has baggage. You just have to find someone who will help you carry it with you. They are out there.”

“You think so?” Sofia looked at her with those big, hopeful eyes. Those eyes that drew Vanessa in every time. That made her want to say dangerous things, to put everything on the line just to let Sofia know how she feels. Team chemistry, everything they worked for be damned. Vanessa was done waiting behind the scenes.

“Yeah…in fact I know so Sof.”

“Want to share? I could use some good news. Please.” Sofia just wanted to believe there was actually someone out there waiting. That Vanessa wasn’t making it all up so she could feel better. That Matt wasn’t the only person who had the potential to make her happy, to make her dreams come true. Because right now, it sure damn felt that way.

“Sof…” Vanessa took a deep breath. “I am. And I know that complicates things. And that you might not even like women. And that we play for the same team and it could get complicated and messy and we could sit here all night and try to think about the different ways things could go wrong. Or…I could kiss you. Take away some of your pain. We could finish our wine and go curl in my bed. Let me hold you. Let me hold the pieces Matt broke until you think you can put them together again. Even then I will still be here to help. Because that is what you do for a person you want to spend your future with.” Vanessa laid her cards on the table. It was stupid and brash and could backfire horribly, but once she started she couldn’t stop. The words poured out of her like a gushing river.

Sofia just stared at her, trying to process everything she said. Vanessa liked her. Vanessa, one her closest friends, liked her. Thought she was good enough. Even after seeing how broken Matt made her, Vanessa still thought she was worth a shot. That made Vanessa beautiful.

“Do it.” Sofia whispered, never breaking eye contact.

Vanessa leaned in until their forehead touched. They both breathed heavily, the reality of the moment starting to sink in. Sofia’s eyes flickered shut as Vanessa got closer and closer. The midfielder’s eyes fluttered shut at the last second before their lips met. Vanessa had dreamed about this moment for years but the real feeling of Sofia’s soft lips on her own was better than anything her mind could dream up. Sofia melted against Vanessa’s lips. They weren’t demanding or seeking, they were soft and guiding and just perfect. Vanessa pulled back before things could go further. She didn’t want to push Sofia, to be her rebound or a one-night stand. She wanted to show her that she was there for the long term.

“V…” Sofia exhaled. “Uh…wow.”

“I agree.” Vanessa chuckled and the slight tension was broken. Sofia’s eyes met her own. There was still incredible sadness and hurt in them. But the slight spark was visible now. Sofia had hope. Vanessa was more than willing to nurture it.

“Finish your wine. Then go wash off and meet me in my bedroom.” Vanessa kissed her forehead. “Now we sleep. And face tomorrow, tomorrow.”

“Ok V.” Sofia flashed a small smile and both women drained their wine glasses. 

Vanessa took them to the kitchen while the younger woman went and washed all of the dried tears from her face. The midfielder dropped off a shirt and some sleep shorts for her to change into. Both women changed and did the bare minimum to get ready for bed. Sofia joined Vanessa in the bedroom and slid into the right side of the bed. Vanessa hit the light then crawled into the other side and opened her arms.

“Come here Sof.” Sofia gladly scooted across and buried herself in the comforting arms. They wrapped around her as she laid an arm over Vanessa’s waist. Something about Vanessa’s earthly smell calmed her brain down. “I’ve got you tonight. Try to sleep. Wake me if you need me. Promise?”

“Ok V. I promise.” Sofia buried a yawn in Vanessa’s chest. The roller coaster of emotions and tears left her drained. She would deal with the real world tomorrow. Tonight, instead of a body sleeping on the far side of the cold bed, she could curl in Vanessa’s arms. Tomorrow could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something more NWSL based and without any of the USWNT or other international players and I got a request for a one-shot between these two. Yes I know Huerta was called up to train with the USWNT during TON. But, she hasn't been capped for them yet and these two are cute so this is what I came up with. As always, let me know if you love it, hate it, or anything in between.  
> -Red


End file.
